I'm no damsel
by GcArchAngel
Summary: Kitty breaks up with Lance. But has she found a new love interest? Or has she just fallen for the famous Maximoff charm? Kietro UPDATED!
1. Friday Afternoons

My first Kietro.. Yay!! This site is seriously lacking in them so i figured to write one..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own X-Men Evolution but if I did... heh heh heh... there would be some script changes. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Friday afternoons at Bayville High school were often the worst. Especially if you had Geometry class. Mr. Johnson, the most boring teacher of them all to. With his monotone voice and mumbled explanations, it was enough to put any kid to sleep in the afternoon.  
  
But not Kitty Pryde.. But today was different.. She wasn't her normal perky self, nor was she vigorously jotting down every single word that the teacher said.. She just stared ahead, into space.  
  
**RING!!!**  
  
Kitty remained sitting thinking about the day's experience.  
  
**Flashback** "I'm sorry Lance," Kitty said, "I just don't feel the same about you anymore." She wasn't lying; she hadn't felt all lovey-dovey when she was around him like she used to. The warm fuzzy feeling was gone.  
  
"What did I do Kitty? What happened?" he questioned back.  
  
"Nothing. It has nothing to do with anything you did or didn't do.. This is all on me.. I just think," she paused, saying the words that she would regret the instant they left her mouth, "I just think that we should see other people.. I mean, like, no body is gunna marry their first love.. That's not the way it works in reality," she finished.  
  
A look of pain crossed Lance's face then quickly disappeared; "If that's the way you want it to be then fine! Just don't come crawling back to me someday!" he said throwing his arms around dramatically. Then quickly turned on his heel and stormed off.  
  
Kitty had noticed the slight tremor as he stalked away.. 'It was for the best. wasn't it?'  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Ms. Pryde.. Ms. Pryde," Mr. Johnson said.  
  
"Huh?" Kitty looked up at him out of her daze questioningly.  
  
"The final bell has rung. You can go home now," he said, then turned and began cleaning the boards for the weekend.  
  
"Oh," she mumbled, "thanks". She got up, gathered her things and left the room. She walked out into the hallway and glanced out the window.. She saw Lance's jeep and no sign of Scott's convertible. 'Good,' she thought, 'I'm gunna like totally need a walk home.' She then rounded the corner to get her bag and leave when she saw two people by her locker. 'Oh great, this is like, just what I need on a Friday afternoon,' she said rolling her eyes as she approached Pietro Maximoff and Karen Bates making out on her locker.. She cleared her throat. "Umm.. Excuse me.."  
  
No response. They continued sucking face.  
  
She cleared her throat a little louder. "Excuse me," she said getting more frustrated. When there was no response again, she flipped out. "HEY!!" she shouted.  
  
Pietro turned around annoyed at the tiny brunette who was yelling at them. "What do you want Pryde, we're," moving his arm between the blonde and himself, "busy. But it's not like I would help you anyway."  
  
"Yeah," Karen said with a smirk, "go away."  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes at his play-toy then returned glaring at Kitty.  
  
Kitty returned his glare with only one as deadly. "Like would you mind moving, I need to get my books," she said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Pietro just stared at her, 'This is no challenge,' he thought. "Umm lemme think about it," he said placing his fingers on his chin thinking, "no," he said. "Now hurry on home. You wouldn't want Scott to get worried," he said with an evil smirk on his face and wagging his finger at her like she was some dog.  
  
"Arrrgghh!!!" she yelled in frustration, throwing her arm up in the air, turning around storming out of the school. Karen laughed at her back and Kitty continued to hear her shrillful laugh until she was out of the building and walking home.  
  
"Hey," Kitty heard someone call to her. She turned on her heel to see Lance heading for her. 'Oh great,' "Like I really need the guilt trip right now," she mumbled. 'Just whatever you do, be nice,' she thought to herself. 'But the kitten always plays nice,' she thought in a child-like voice making herself smile.  
  
"Kitty have you seen Pietro around anywhere?" Lance asked her.  
  
She frowned instantly feeling a pang of anger, but she would not shout at Lance, she could not shout at Lance. "Pietro?" she smiled questioningly. "Pietro.. Pietro, Pietro, Pietro. uuuurrghhh Pietro," she said freaking Lance out a bit.  
  
"Heh heh.. Yeah Kitty. Where's Pietro?" he asked preparing himself for any physically attack that she might try to give him.  
  
"Pietro!" She turned towards the school and pointed. "PIETRO is in the school making out at my locker with that low-life blonde bimbo Karen Bates!!!!!" and as if on cue.. The couple came waltzing out of the school hand in hand smiling at each other and occasionally making kissy nose at each other.  
  
Kitty only scowled and turned, pushing past Lance and starting to walk home.  
  
"Kitty!! Wait up!!" Lance shouted and started to run after her.  
  
She sighed, annoyed turning around, "What is it Lance," she asked rolling her eyes.  
  
He caught up to her and looked in her eyes, "could I give you a ride home? I don't want you walking home by yourself," he stated, concern in his eyes.  
  
Kitty looked up at him as he asked her and then looked around the side of him to the couple entering the car.. "Aauuhh. and sit with happy couple of the year?" she looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. She softened a bit. "I don't think so Lance," she said looking down, "maybe some other time." She looked up into his eyes one last time and turned walking away.  
  
Lance turned around and started back to the jeep. When he got there Pietro started picking fun at his old teammate, "What's up with you Lance, you and Kitty having a wittle fighting?" "Hahahahaha," Karen laughed. He voiced annoyed Lance but he didn't respond to what Pietro said. He started the engine and left the school parking lot back to the Brotherhood's Mansion.  
  
"Finally," Pietro said once they were on the road, "I thought we'd never get out of that place Kathy," he said wrapping his arm around her and putting his feet up on the back of the passenger side seats.  
  
"It's Karen," she said with a dumb smile on her face.  
  
"Oh right, sorry," Pietro replied. He looked up at Lance who was silently driving. "What's up with you Lance? Cat's got your tongue?" she smirked and his joke then rolled his eyes and scowled at Karen's over annoying laugh.  
  
Lance just stared ahead at the road. He had heard Pietro's comment but was not going to acknowledge it. As they passed Kitty on the road Lance watched her walking in the review mirror until they turned at a bend and he could no longer see her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** A/N:: so how did you like the first chapter? I kno that this site is seriously lacking in Kietro's and I love reading them so I figured.. why not write one? Oh well there goes the first chapter.. Review to tell me how you like it!! Please no flames!! Constructive criticism yes.. I don't need mean die-hard Kurtty or Lancitty fans breathing down my neck about it so please be nice!! ^_^!! Merci!!  
  
.://^/^/^GcArchAnGeL^\^\^\\:. **************************************************************************** **************** 


	2. And the Search Begins

Disclaimer- I don't not own X-Men Evolution sorry!! **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Kitty glanced up as Lance's jeep passed her by. She glared at Pietro who sat in the back seat with his legs up and arm around Karen. 'Grrr,' she thought. "I hate him," she spoke aloud. As the words left her mouth thunder clapped in the distance and a slight rain started to fall. She stopped and raised her hands at her sides, catching the rain in her hands. "Like this is just what I needed now," she said continuing down the block.  
  
She passed the park and looked around as people hurried to their cars huddling under jackets, umbrellas and blankets.. All couples... All seeming to be very happy. 'Lovely,' she thought.  
  
**CRACK!!**  
  
Kitty whipped around as lightning struck a nearby telephone pole. The pole split taking some wires down with it. Kitty turned and began to run a few feet, then stopped and turned back around. She stopped in a puddle. As the telephone wires hit the ground, she phased. She watched as the wires passed through her feet and her lower legs. She then turned back again and spotted a small pavilion by some trees. Quickly, she rushed over to it, not becoming tangible again until she was in the cover of the pavilion.  
  
She sighed and hoisted herself up onto a table. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'll like just sit here and wait this out. Yea, like, that's it," she said, at least she hoped.  
  
**Meanwhile, back at the X-Mansion** ((A/N: Just to let you know, the brotherhood joined the X-Men and now they both fight Magneto and the Acolytes and Trask.. tankie tankie!))  
  
Kurt and Evan sat in the rec. room watching a tape of the recent monster truck rally that they missed. The lights flickered on and off, then shut off. And the TV blanked out.  
  
"What the--?" Evan asked as the lights turned back on.  
  
"Zheesh, vow am I zupposed to know?" ((A/N: my Kurt accents really sucks)) Kurt replied.  
  
The TV turned back on, but the tape was not playing. Kurt stared at the news anchor who was reporting a down power line by the park. A little bar with the counties on it flashed across the screen reading off the Thunderstorm Warnings and Flash Flood Warnings.  
  
"Here we go," Evan said hitting the play button on the VRC remote control.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Aww come on man!" he said hitting the back of it a few times. He hit the button again. And again, nothing happened.  
  
Kurt bamfed up to the TV and hit a few buttons on the VRC. The tape popped out, but it was semi stuck. Kurt began to pull at it and it wouldn't come out because the tape part was still stuck inside. He continued pulling until the tape flew out and Kurt rolled backward into the bottom of the couch.  
  
The tape hit the wall to the right of the door as Scott walked into the room. "Hey, you guys haven't happen to see Kitty around have you?" he asked trying to keep his cool.  
  
Kurt and Evan looked at each other and then back to Scott. Kurt bamfed to Scott's side and started to pick up the remains of his monster truck rally and replied, "No, I haven't zeen her since school let out zis afternoon."  
  
"Yea, me too man. Why? Is she missing or something?" Evan asked turning to sit sideways on the couch.  
  
"Who's missin' yo?" Toad said as he hoped into the rec. room with Lance and Pietro in tail.  
  
"Kitty," Scott replied, "you guys haven't happened to see her have you? Cause I didn't see her after school."  
  
"Kitty?" Pietro asked with an annoyed tone, "yea I saw her after school she was walking home. And she was being extremely rude to me and my girlfriend, Krista-" Pietro kept rambling on, but everyone stopped paying attention.  
  
"Kitty can't be missing! We have to find her!" Lance said jumping in.  
  
"We'll fine then, we'll go looking," Scott said turning to Lance.  
  
The two of them left the rec. room and started to head towards the garage.  
  
Pietro turned around to finish when no one was there. "Hey, no fair! I listen to you when you're ranting and raving," he paused. "Well maybe i don't but I at least have the courtesy to act like I'm paying attention!" He sped towards the garage and caught up with the other two.  
  
Scott hit the automatic garage door opener on his car as he and Lance began to rev up their engines.  
  
Pietro stood there, brushes his nails off on his shirt and then got into a ready-to-run-cause-I'm-gunna-win stance and waited for the garage door to completely open.  
  
As the door proceeded they could see that the rain had stopped slightly but it was still quite wet out. Finally the door finished and they spend out of the Mansion like bats out of hell.  
  
Tabby couldn't help but giggle to her as she knew the guys would make this a race. Rogue rolled her eyes at her companion and walked out of the garage with a small smile on her face.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** A/N - and there goes chapter 2.. Tell me whatcha think R&R!! Chapter 3 to be up quite soon!!  
  
.://^/^/^GcArchAnGeL^\^\^\\:. 


	3. Finding Kitty and Bad Pranks at Home

YAY!! I got four reviews!!! Thank you Lady-Freeze, Heather, K.K.L and Silvershadowcat! Encouragement is always a nice thing.. anyways... I did notice a slight error on my part that I said in chapter one when Lance and Pietro where driving back to the Brotherhood's Mansion when in chapter two I said that they joined the X-Men.. MY BAD!! **avoids various fruits and veggies that are being thrown at her** I'll fix it as soon as i finish this chapter!! Anyway.. ON TO CHAPTER THREE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of it's counter parts **************************************************************************** **************** The boys had left the mansion and split up driving through town.  
  
Scott drove out towards the mall and then went inside. He searched around a few stores... And picked up a few things for Jean while he was there..  
  
Lance drove to all of Kitty's friend's houses and asked them if they had seen her, when he was only supposed to drive through the suburbs.  
  
Pietro was running through the streets of downtown Bayville and was having no luck. 'Geesshh what trouble has Pryde gotten herself into this time?' he thought running towards the park. He slowed down to buy a drink in the Pepsi machine when he saw a small figure sleeping in the pavilion. 'Probably just a homeless guy.' But looking closer he could see that it was girl. She was curled up in a little ball. He could see that see was wearing a pair of caprice. 'Wait' he thought as the machine spit his dollar back out. He could see a stupid pink shirt and an annoying preppy ponytail.. "Pyrde," he said through clenched teeth. He raced over to her side and watched her shiver in her sleep.. He automatically took off his jacket and placed it over her.. He was about to pick her up when she stirred.  
  
"Mmmmm," she mumbled and pulled the jacket over her shoulders.  
  
Pietro paused, he was going to pick her up, 'I just run her back to the X- Mansion before she catches a cold..' he stopped his train of thought, 'So i can get all the glory'. He turned starting to have a mental battle with himself. Before it could even start he whipped out his cell phone and dialed Scott's number. The phone rang.  
  
Scott grabbed his phone as he was checking out of Victoria's Secret. "Argh," he fumbled with the phone then answered it, "Uh Hello?" he said trying to place all of his items on the table at the same time.  
  
"Geesh man. It took you long enough to answer," Pietro paused hearing the mall music in the background. "Are you at the mall?" he asked questioningly.  
  
"Umm, yes?" Scott said sheepishly.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to be looking for Kitty," he was going to have fun drilling Scott.  
  
The cashier could hear Pietro on the other line, "And you total comes to seventy-eight dollars and ninety-nine cents."  
  
Pietro cut in before Scott could answer. "Are you Christmas shopping for me?"  
  
The cashier cocked a brow and Scott blushed. "No Pietro, I'm not shopping for you," he said trying to cool himself off.  
  
"Whatever you say cutie," Pietro laughed and Scott blushed even more, "De Nile, just isn't a river in Egypt." He laughed to himself, "Oh yeah," he paused turning back to Kitty, "I found your little lost kitten in the park. She seems to be stuck in a tree."  
  
"Kitty's in a tree!?!" Scott asked shocked as he quickly left the store to go to the park.  
  
Pietro only rolled his eyes and flipped his phone shut. "Look what you've gotten yourself into this time my Pretty-Kitty," Pietro said. 'Did I just call her Pretty-Kitty? Whoa whoa whoa wait, even worse did I just call her mine???' Pietro puzzled himself with these thoughts for a few moments than walked back over to the vending machine. He proceeded to buy himself a Pepsi and then sped back over to the table where Kitty was still fast asleep.  
  
Scott pulled up in his convertible and saw Pietro's figure under the pavilion. Scott trotted over to where Pietro was, looking up at the trees from time to time. He saw Kitty sleeping on the table. Scott paused, "Hey, it thought you said Kitty was up a tree."  
  
Pietro just stared at his new team leader with an anime sweatdrop. "It's a figure of speech, Summers, did you call Lance and tell him?" Pietro said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah," Scott replied, "I told him that we found her and for him to meet us back at the Mansion."  
  
"Good," Pietro replied starting to pick Kitty up.  
  
Kitty rolled over on her other side, opened her eyes and then sat up. She looked around at her surroundings as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Hmmm," she stretched then yawned. She looked ahead at Scott and Pietro as Jean walked over to where they were. "What's going on?" Kitty asked as she plopped off of the table and swayed a bit, finally loosing her balance and falling into Pietro who smirked as she blushed wildly. She regained her footing and looked over to Scott who was cocking an eyebrow at the two odd couple while speaking with Jean.  
  
"Kitty," Jean said walking over to her, "you should've called. Were all worried sick about you."  
  
"Well, not all of us," Pietro muttered under his breath.  
  
Kitty, catching what was said, sent a quick glare to Pietro and then turned back to Jean, "I know, I just wanted the walk home, and I... uuhhhhh," Kitty looked away trying to make up an excuse and hope that Jean would read her mind that she was almost electrocuted. "I just got tired of walking in the rain so i wanted to take a nap, and I'm sorry I couldn't call you because the phone lines were down, remember?" Kitty gave herself mental props as Jean eyed her skeptically.  
  
"Okay let's just get home already," Pietro whined.  
  
"Let's go," Scott said starting over to the car.  
  
Once they got there Kitty and Pietro both looked at Scott expectantly as Jean climbed into the front. "Ummm, why don't you two sit in the back." Scott said smiling over at Jean.  
  
"Yeah, and play nice you two," Jean added with a slight giggle.  
  
'Oh great,' Pietro thought. 'I have to share the back seat with ditzy Pryde.'  
  
'Like this is fair!' thought Kitty. 'I totally did not plan on sharing the back seat with motor-mouth Maximoff.'  
  
"Kitty if you're still not feeling well, maybe you should lay back down again," Jean said casting a sideways smile to Scott.  
  
"Like where? There's hardly enough space back here for the two of us, let alone for one of us to lay down. And where would I put my head?!?!" Kitty exclaimed giving herself a headache.  
  
Jean turned her head to look over the seat at Kitty, "Well, you could put your head on Pietro's lap, it wouldn't kill you to be nice to each other now that we're all teammates."  
  
"Yes it would," Kitty mumbled crossing her arms under her chest and looking the other way.  
  
"Did you say something, Kitty?" Pietro asked in a sugar coated voice.  
  
Kitty looked back over her shoulder to Pietro glared. "No," she stated, "I didn't say anything! You're, like, hearing things!"  
  
Pietro only glared back. "Huh, yeah, sure I, like hearing things Kitty," Pietro said mocking her and through his arms around sarcastically, turning around just as Kitty had.  
  
They all drove back to the mansion in silence. Jean and Scott were trying not to say anything to offend the two younger, bickering mutants in the back. But there was just something about the way those two just fought that was unsettling to the older mutants.  
  
As soon as they returned home, Pietro and Kitty both jumped out of the car and away from each other.  
  
Pietro raced inside with Kitty still starting up the bottom of the stairs. He stood at the top with the door open acting like a gentleman for a mere 12.2 seconds. But as soon as Kitty was about to step in the doorway, Pietro slammed the door shut in her face and started laughing behind it.  
  
"Argh!!" Kitty screamed behind it pounding her fists on the door.  
  
Then Pietro felt and odd sensation in his stomach and chest. He stopped laughing and looked down as Kitty was half way phased through him. "Aahh!!" he screamed jumping away form the door. "At least gimme fair warning before you invade my body. Geezz Pyrde," he said rubbing his stomach and chest.  
  
"Well geezz Maximoff," Kitty began to reply in a mocking tone, "next time don't slam the door in my face and I'll have no reason to phase through you. Uck, now i should go take a shower, I feel all," she paused looking up into his face,"dirty." She finished with more feeling to it.  
  
"Well, not if I get there first!" Pietro said.  
  
"Uh," Kitty rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom. "You forget Pietro, there're two," she said holding two fingers over her left shoulder as she walked down the hall into her room.  
  
She quickly phased through the door and began to get her things. She glanced over to Rogue, her roommate and best friend although neither would freely admit it, who was listening to some heavy metal on her cd player. Kitty grabbed her robe and quickly phased back out of the door and walked down the hall into the bathroom. The boys room was being occupied and she walked in the girls room and locked the door. She quickly got her shampoo, conditioner, soap and puff and jumped in the shower letting the hot water warm up her body. 'Why didn't I just tell Jean about the telephone pole?" she asked herself. 'Oh, yeah, cause then I'd like never be allowed to walk home by myself again until I'm like Mr. Logan's age.'  
  
She was rinsing her hair when she heard a **Bamf** into the bathroom. "Kurt?" Kitty asked, slightly mortified. "Is that like you?" she heard some giggling, the toilet flush then another **Bamf** and by the time she got all of the soap off of her face and looked around the corner of the curtain, they were going. Not soon after that she felt it. Those bastards took all the hot water. "Aaaggghhhhhh!!!!" Kitty screamed jumping out of the shower and grabbing her towel because her robe was mysteriously gone also. "Cold, cold, cold, cold" she shivered running towards the exit. She flung open the door as the occupant of the boys bathroom did simultaneously. "Ugghhh!! Kurt!!! I'm like so going to get you for that one!!" she screamed down the hall. After shutting her door and turning to she who was next to her she was even more mortified than before.  
  
Pietro smirked down at the drenched, shivering brunette, "Kitty, you poor thing," he said rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her up.  
  
Kitty looked at his hands and eyed him skeptically as her teeth chattered uncontrollably.  
  
Pietro laughed a bit she how uneasy she was, "You look like a drowned rat," she glared up at him. "Or should i say cat?" he smirked.  
  
She looked up at him, "Haha, very funny Pietro," and returned to the bathroom to get her stuff. She appeared seconds later and Pietro was still standing there. "Like, what are you waiting for?" she asked.  
  
"I just thought that i should escort the poor little kitten to her room, before she gets lost again," he said wrapping an arm around her.  
  
She glared up at him, "I'm fine Pietro, I won't get lost-" Kitty was cut off by a gust of wind. She shut her eyes tightly and when she opened them again Pietro was holding her. While she was still in her towel. She looked up again and he set her down. "Why'd you do that?" Kitty asked confused.  
  
"Cause I thought it would be nice," he said to her smiling.  
  
She smiled back, "Well thank you," she returned. She stepped closer to him and stood on her tip-toes trying to be as close to eye level with him as she could. "Your service," she paused licking her lips, "is greatly appreciated." She said running her fingers through her hair. "What's your alternative motive?" she ask seductively.  
  
"Oh, well, getting to touch your ass is always nice too." Pietro smirked.  
  
"Ugh," Kitty rolled her eyes in disgusted, entered her room and slammed the door in Pietro's face. She leaned back on the door. 'Was I just flirting with Pietro?' she thought.  
  
Pietro was also leaning on the door, 'Oh yeah, Kitty was definitely just flirting with me.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Sorry!! I have to stop there!! First it was getting really long and I have so much in store for these two. And Two I have to go to bed, school tomorrow.... uck!!  
  
**Kitty** school isn't that bad!!!**  
  
**me** rolls her eyes towards Kitty** maybe Bayville's nice, but my school sucks**  
  
**Pietro** I'm going with GcArchAngel, on this one, school really does suck**  
  
**me** high fives Pietro**  
  
**Kitty** mummbles** you two suck**  
  
**me** well if you love school so much why don't you marry it!!**  
  
**Kitty and Pietro** HEEYY!!**  
  
**me** what??**  
  
**Pietro** what if i wanna marry her??**  
  
**Kitty** me??** ^_^  
  
**me** %o_O  
  
newayz.... R&R is greatly appreciated!! 


	4. Danger Room Revelations

Okay I have to say thank you to my reviewers.. And I know that I haven't updated in a while, SORRY!!!! But I've got this all planed out... hehehehe... there could even be a possible sequel.. but I know that it's too early to tell.. so I kept you waiting too long.. On with the Story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own very little and X-Men Evolution is not something that is definitely not mine... ****************************************************************************  
  
'Urgh,' Kitty thought to herself shaking off the last few moments from her memory. "..so disgusting," she muttered to herself. She glanced over to Rogue's bed, which laid unoccupied. She turned and began to pull out a pair of sweats from her drawer when she paused.. "Oh no!. Like, danger room session!"  
  
**Pietro's POV** 'That little kitten wants me bad,' he thought crossing his arms smugly. 'But wait,' he paused. "Why should I care about who that stupid valley girl likes," he corrected himself. 'Oh well, I can really torture her after the danger room session,' he concluded speeding off to his room.  
  
**Kitty** 'Oh great, oh gezz, oh great,' Kitty thought as she bent over forward brushing her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
Over to her side she heard a **Bamf**. "Kurt!" she turned but he wasn't there. However her robe was lying on her bed. She heard it behind her and upon turning to yell at her fuzzy blue comrade for not knocking before entering even though she was dressed, she turned to see Pietro standing there smirking at her.  
  
"You ready Pryde?" he asked with slight boredom in his voice.  
  
Kitty turned crimson remembering her earlier actions. "Yeah," she mumbled lowering her head. She felt the air rushing around her and when it stopped she was in front of the large metal doors leading to the danger room. She smiled happily as she had beaten Logan. But them frowned a muttered a small 'thank you' to Pietro as Logan came out of the elevator and the large doors opened up into hell for the next two hours.  
  
**Inside**  
  
They were running Operation 2X347, or a simulation of a warehouse area where they were to find and destroy Magneto and his 'thugs'.  
  
They had split up into different groups, Kurt and Rogue, Evan and Jean, Scott and Bobby, and Pietro and Kitty. They had to surround Magneto and capture him. Pietro and Kitty were, somewhat, lagging in the cooperation department.  
  
"Would you hurry up already!" Pietro whined running circles around Kitty.  
  
"I'm, like, going as fast as I can Pietro!!" she shouted back, dodging various items that Storm was flying around.  
  
"Fine then," Pietro sighed, picking her up in his arms, "we'll get there so much quicker this way."  
  
Before Kitty had anytime to protest he was holding her tightly in his arms and running towards there position.  
  
"Took you two long enough!" Scott yelled shooting an optic blast at random flying objects.  
  
"Now hurry!! Before Magneto makes the building collapse!" Jean shouted.  
  
"Okay!" Kitty replied quickly to the team leader and the older red-head.  
  
"Ready?" Pietro leaned in close to her ear.  
  
His voice shot a shiver down her shine as he grabbed her hand and lifted her easily into his arms.  
  
"Uh-huh," Kitty replied nodding her head. She concentrated her powers as Pietro ran into the building.. She looked around and saw Magneto, automatically grabbing him by the cloak. They hulled him outside and away from the building where the rest of the X-Men gathered around him.  
  
Scott did the honors and removed his helmet.  
  
But everyone looked down in shock as Magneto was really an android, whose head was a ticking time bomb.  
  
Everyone scurried away quickly.  
  
Kurt grabbing Evan and Bobby and teleporting towards the other side of the Danger room.  
  
Jean set up a mental shield around Scott, Rogue and herself. "Kitty!!" she yelled as the little brunette turned and tried to run away.  
  
Pietro grabbed Kitty by the wrist and sprinted toward the wall by Kurt and the others. As the robot exploded Pietro whipped Kitty around so that her back was to the wall and he covered her body with his, holding her tightly.  
  
She grabbed onto his shoulders and shut her eyes tightly. After she heard some of the debris settle, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
He did the same.  
  
"What was that for?" she questioned looking into his sincere eyes.  
  
"I...I.." he stammered. "I don't know," he said plainly than ran out of the Danger room earning curious looks from the others.  
  
"Heh heh heh," Kitty smiled sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "Nature calls?" she said unsure of herself and also ran out of the Danger room hoping to get the next open shower.  
  
--Later again--  
  
"Ah, much better," Kitty stated as she entered the room she shared with Rogue after a nice cool shower.  
  
"Have fun?" Rogue asked flipping a page in her 'Metal' magazine.  
  
Kitty sighed, "Well I have to admit, it was, like so much better than this afternoon's shower," she replied changing into her pj's.  
  
'Do ah even wanna know?' Rogue asked herself, she decided to play along. "Why Kitty, wha was so terribly bad about this aftanoon's showa?" she asked trying to sound interested as she rolled over to her side looking at her roommate.  
  
"Oh my god," Kitty started...  
  
**5 minutes later**  
  
Rogue started laughing.  
  
"What?" Kitty looked questioningly at her friend, she didn't she how any of this was funny.  
  
"Ya almost kissed Pietro!!" Rogue shouted holding one hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead. "Are ya sure ya didn't get sick in that rain?" she asked more seriously.  
  
"No! I'm, like, totally fine," Kitty said flopping down on her bed.  
  
Rogue sat up, "Well... do ya like 'im?"  
  
Kitty paused, then rolled facing Rogue. "I... I'm not sure."  
  
**Knock Knock** Kitty and Rogue both looked up as Ororo popped her head inside their door.  
  
"Lights out girls," she said shutting the door.  
  
Kitty and Rogue took their homework and other various items off of their beds. Rogue grabbed her cd player and Kitty grabbed a small teddy bear.  
  
"'Night Rogue," Kitty said crawling under her covers.  
  
"'Night Kitty," Rogue replied as she turned her cd player on.  
  
Kitty rolled over on her side. 'Do I like Pietro?' she thought.  
  
"An' Kitty?" Rogue said, pausing her music.  
  
"Yeah Rogue?" Kitty said half rolling onto her back.  
  
"Ya betta tell me first thang in the mornin' what made ya wanna do such a thang," she said dramatically.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and turned back over. "Whatever Rogue," she giggled and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there goes chapter four... aaahhhh finally!! So??? Tell me whatcha think!! R&R plz!!! 


	5. Saturday Mornings

Ok.. so I feel really bad for not updating sooner but i had mid-terms this week and no snow days or anything, i'm a little lacking in the imagination department.. I just need to get on a roll, and i'm kinda stuck in a rut... well here's a little shout out to my nice and patient (i hope!!) reviewers!  
  
K.K.L. - Well thank you.. Don't worry more fluffiness to come...  
  
hjh-31 - Thank you thank you!! I'm gunna do that one soon too.. That makes me very very happy Tee-Hee!! **Grins**  
  
Starian Princess - I am I am!! They are... and again they are.. yep yep... Tank you Tank you!! **bows head**  
  
I don't own X-men Evo... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was early Saturday morning at the Xavier Institute. The morning sun was starting to shine through the windows and waking up some of the light sleepers, among these, Kitty Pryde. The sun hit her face and she groaned and stretched phasing out of her covers. She yawned and looked at her still sleeping roommate.  
  
Rogue was flopped over on her stomach, her headphones still on, but her cd player dangling over the side of her bed.  
  
Kitty couldn't help but giggle. Bombs could be going off and Rogue would still be sleeping, but send a certain Cajun "Swamp Rat" loose, and Rogue would be hiding in a flash... Yet Kitty knew Rogue liked him, no matter how she acted.  
  
Kitty grabbed her towel and soap and headed to the bathroom of wash up.  
  
She walked down the hall and past some of the guy's rooms, and seeing that the girl's bathroom was being occupied, she had no other choice. "Urgh," she groaned as she went to the guy's bathroom.  
  
'Let's make this as quick and painless as possible,' she thought wetting her face. She washed and dried her face and then brushed her teeth, leaving the boy's room in a hurry and back to hers to change. She phased through the door and began placing her stuff back. She changed into a pair of loose fit blue jeans and a tight pink tee shirt that said "Cutie". She was about to leave the room when Rogue began to stir.  
  
"Uhhh..." Rogue groaned, squinting against the morning sun. "Bathroom open?" she asked in a sleepy southern accent.  
  
"Nop sorry. I like, Jean's using it. I used the guys'," she paused realizing what she left herself open to.  
  
Rogue looked up and cock an eye brow, "The guy's room, eh? Tell mah Kitty," she paused letting Kitty dread her question even more. "Did a certain silver haired speed demon let you in?" Rogue bust out laughing as Kitty through a pillow at her face. "Hey!" she shouted back.  
  
Kitty phased through the on-coming pillow, "I'm like out of here before this turns into an even bigger mess!" she stated phasing out of the door and began heading down the hallway. Breakfast would be ready soon so she decided to head to the kitchen early. Evidently, most of the guys at the Institute also thought with their stomachs, which where all tell them to eat. So Kitty was peacefully walking down the hall by herself when she heard what seemed to be a stamped behind her. She paused turning around and seen the guys running at her full speed.  
  
"AH!!" she screamed throwing her arms in front of her face defensively, beginning to back up and concentrating as one by one, most of the guys ran through her. But she didn't count her steps, seeing as she stepped back for a step that wasn't there and she began to fall back wards down the stairs. "W-whoa!!" she cried as she waited to hit the ground, but the impact never came.  
  
Instead Kitty felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She was afraid to open her eyes. She did, reluctantly, one at a time, to see Pietro holding her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Are you alright, Kitty?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah.. yeah, I'm fine Pietro," Kitty said stumbling over her words.  
  
He smiled looking into her sapphire eyes. "Good."  
  
She looked around and started to hear more people running down the hallway. She tried looking over Pietro's shoulder, but everything became a blur. When her eyes focused she was laying back on the couch and a note floated down to her lap. "Huh?" she said picking it up.  
  
-Kitty  
  
Sorry, but I didn't think that you wanted anybody  
asking you about that. Meet me outside in the  
garden at 11. We need to talk.  
  
-P.M.  
  
Kitty looked at the and cocked an eye brow then shrugged her shoulders. She stood up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update.... This may be a minor case of writers block, but I seem to have some new idears in the works so.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!! 


	6. Meetings and Angry Kittens

Disclaimer: I own nothing of nothing of X-Men Evolution.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty hurried a 'Thank you' to Ororo and rushed back to her room. It was about 10:15 and she had to get ready to see Pietro. She was throwing cloths out of her drawers and onto the floor trying to find a tank top that Jean had given her for her birthday that had a ducky that said 'quack'. Kitty didn't hear Rogue come into the room until she yelled.  
  
Kitty had thrown a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt behind her, and they both hit Rogue in the face. "HEY!!" she shouted at her younger roommate.  
  
Kitty stopped watch she was doing and turned around wide eyed at her friend. "Um.. heh heh.. Sorry Rogue?" she said trying to smile.  
  
Rogue glared then mumbled a whatever and flopped down on her bed to read her book.  
  
Kitty turned back to rummaging. Glancing up at the clock, which read 10:25, she abandoned her search for the ducky shirt and settled on a plain gray tank top and a pair of flare jeans. She gave herself a nod of approval as she slipped on a pair of black flip-flops and turned to head outside.  
  
Kitty skipped down the hall and out the door and bounced her way to a bench outside. She sat down and tried to make herself look comfortable and cute at the same time. Kitty decided on sitting Indian style and she began to make a little bracelet out of flowers.  
  
She began to get nervous as she glanced down at her watch which read, 10:52. Kitty started to bounce on the bench, but stopped and willed herself to lye down on the bench. Her face in the shade and a warm breeze blowing over her was all very relaxing.. If not a bit too relaxing. Kitty soon fell asleep.  
  
~^~Later on~^~  
  
Kitty yawned and stretched looking around at the setting sun. 'Wait.. THE SETTING SUN!?!?!' Kitty panicked. She sat up quickly and looked around, nobody was out there with her and there was no little cute note. Fuming, Kitty shot up and stalked into the mansion.  
  
She slammed the door shut behind her and stomped her way to her room, which she phased through. Then opened and slammed too.  
  
Rogue looked up at her from her bed where she was reading a novel and cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you, sugah?" she asked sitting up.  
  
Kitty glared daggers at her then calmed down carefully sitting on the bed. "Okay, like, Pietro gave me this note after he saved me from falling down the stairs and he set me down on the couch and he left a note saying to meet him in the garden at 11. So, like, that's why I was, like, so totally concerned about how I looked and when I went out there, I waited and waited and waited and he never showed!! The egotistical jerk showed me up!" she raved rambling on ((A/N: don't we all seem to do that at one point or another?)).  
  
Rogue looked up at her with a shocked look on her face, "Did ya go and talk to him?" she asked trying not to get the little girl madder.  
  
Kitty threw her hands up in the air and Rogue pulled the book closer to her face for cover, and Kitty said, "No! Cause if I did, I would totally kick him!!"  
  
Rogue nodded and tried to agree, "Yeah, Kitty," she replied shaking her head, "I would do the same thing."  
  
"I should, shouldn't I?" Kitty said standing up.  
  
"No!" Rogue said beating her to the door, "You shouldn't you don't want to get into any trouble."  
  
Kitty looked at her friend weirdly, but before she could respond the Professor interrupted her.  
  
~~ Would all students please report to my office immediately for an important meeting. Thank you. ~~  
  
Kitty shook her head, "I'm not in the mood to go. Could you cover for me, Rogue?"  
  
Rogue looked sympathetically towards her friend, "Yeah sure Kitty," she said placing a gloved hand on her arm. "It should be too long. But I'll fill you in on the details when I get back. In the meanwhile, try to think of a way to cool down and relax? Please? For both of our sakes," she said smiling as she left the room shutting the door tightly behind her.  
  
Kitty smiled at the door as her friend left. She decided on putting on a pair of sweats and get ready to watch a movie when Rogue got back. Yawning a bit she laid back on her bed and rested her eyes until Rogue would come and wake her up. 'Only for a second,' she thought sleepily.  
  
What seemed like seconds later Rogue came in the room. Kitty's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her face stretching. "Mmm," she groaned, "so like, what did the Professor want?"  
  
Rogue began changing into sweats herself, "Oh, it was about a few-" Rogue was cut off by a knock at the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right... I'm too tired to write anymore.. So I figured I try out my first cliffhanger... it sucks.. I know... but I can't think of anything else!! It's a Friday night!! I don't have to think again until Monday morning!! So you will just have to deal til then.. just kiddin... i get most of my writing done on the weekends so.. R&R pretty please!! 


	7. Movie Nights

Ok.. so I brain stormed last night before I went to bed and then it hit me.. No really a book fell on my head.. lol anyway.. I got the next few chapters down... Thanks to my reviewers - hjh-31, 1+1=10? and Jordsan.. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own not X-Men Evolution or Blade II  
  
.:/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^^^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\:.  
  
Kitty looked over towards the door and got up, strolling over. Rogue had changed into her sweats and was now sitting comfortably on her bed.  
  
Kitty opened the door and saw Jubilee. "Hey Jubes! Like, what's up?" she asked bubbly and smiling.  
  
"Not much Kit, but the rest of us were wondering if you two wanna come down and watch a movie with us?" Jubilee said looking between the two roommates.  
  
Kitty looked back at Rogue who shrugged. "Yeah sure!" Kitty said grabbing her fuzzy slippers.  
  
Rogue got up and followed Kitty out of the door and down the hallway.  
  
.:/^ In the rec room ^\:.  
  
The trio strolled in to see an argument over which movie to watch.  
  
"We are not watching a vampire movie!!" Amara shouted at Bobby.  
  
"Well we aren't watching some chick flick where a girl gets dumped and mops around the entire time!!" Bobby countered.  
  
"Which vampire movie?" Rogue asked curiously.  
  
"Blade II," Bobby answered matter-of-factly smiling over at the on coming company.  
  
Rogue cocked and eyebrow and hopped over the couch sitting next to Bobby, "Count me in," she said thinking of the hot reaper.  
  
Jubilee looked a little disgusted and looked over at Kitty, "So what do you think? Should we be brave?" Jubes asked unsure.  
  
Kitty looked back and forth between Rogue, Bobby, and Amara. She turned back to Jubilee and nodded her head, "Yeah, let's, like, try to be brave," she giggled running over and grabbing a seat next to a fuming Amara.  
  
"Alright!" Bobby exclaimed as he hit the play button on the DVD player and causually put his arms around Jubilee and Rogue, who were sitting on either side of him.  
  
Rogue looked over and glared at him removing his arm from her shoulder, "Not this time, freezer pop."  
  
Bobby shrugged off Rogue's coldness to being touched and continued to watch the movie as Jubilee nuzzled against his chest affectionately.  
  
.:/^ After the movie ^\:.  
  
Kitty had shuttered and grimaced at the major fight scene, as Jubilee and Amara had too. But now she was wiping a small tear from her eye, as the final scenes occurred. To her right she felt Jubilee snuggle closer to Bobby and sigh, as Amara sniffled to her left.  
  
As the credits began to roll, Rogue crossed her arms under her chest and ranted "The ending sucked. He should have shoved a sword through her heart before it was in cased with bone."  
  
"Yeah," Bobby agreed looking at her.  
  
Amara, Jubilee and Kitty all turned and looked at them in shock.  
  
"How can you say that?" Amara asked upset.  
  
"Yeah, like, it's so depressing that Blade had to kill his lover!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
Jubilee muttered something like 'Heartless' and moved away from Bobby crossing her arms under her chest.  
  
"What are you still doing up?" a voice asked from behind.  
  
The group sitting on the couch all jumped up and around to see Ororo standing at the entry way to the rec room in her nightgown and robe.  
  
"Ah.. we were watching a movie," Bobby said.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
The older woman looked at them, she nodded, "Ok, but go to bed now, before Logan catches you all up," she said smiling as she returned to her room.  
  
As she left, the young mutants all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Amara said waving behind her as she walked out of the room.  
  
"'Night!" Kitty called after, "Yeah, we'll like see you guys tomorrow," she called as Rogue followed her out.  
  
Jubilee turned to Bobby, "So.." she said uneasily.  
  
"So?" he answered.  
  
"Walk me to my room?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure," he replied with a smile.  
  
The two left holding hands as they strolled down the hallway.  
  
.:/^ In Rogue and Kitty's room ^\:.  
  
"'Night Kitty," Rogue said as she finished changing into her pj's and slid into her bed.  
  
"Night Rogue," Kitty replied hopping into bed and reaching to turn off her light, she paused. "Hey Rogue?" she asked.  
  
Rogue let out a small groan, "What Kitty?" she sighed.  
  
"What were you going to tell me before? Ya know, like, about the meeting that I skipped?" she asked trying not to make her sleepy friend too angry.  
  
"Oh, that," Rogue thought, "just something about possible new mutants in the area, he sent Jean, Scott, Pietro and Tabby to check it out, they should be back by tomorrow or something," she replied rolling over.  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now go to sleep."  
  
.:/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^^^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\:.  
  
Ta-da!! All finished with chapter 7... okay.. now i need more ideas... hmmm.. maybe another book will fall on me... hopefully not a big one.. anyways.. please tell me what you guys think and the only way to do that is to review!! So pretty please do so!! Dag gummit.. there is so much snow outside... but the worst part is, that this only happens on the week-ends!! Ok, you've heard enough of my babble.. R&R pwease!! 


	8. Home Alone

Thank you hjh-31, bitrona ((i'm workin on it)), and 1+1=10? I wuve you guys!! Lol anyway..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men...  
  
.:/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^^^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\:.  
  
Pietro yawned as he lumbered into the Mansion early the next morning. They had been out all night trying to find that 'possible mutant' which turned out to be nothing but a big bat. He didn't see it, but Scott did. And Jean could get inside its head. So it must have been a dud.. 'Oh well,' he thought shuffling down the hallway and it to the bathroom to take a 7.4- second shower.  
  
After leaving the bathroom he sped down the hall and into his room where he proceeded to close the curtains and get some sleep. He shut his eyes and tried to rest, but his thoughts kept going back to that damned bat... It didn't seem like it really belonged, and he couldn't figure out how it evaded his gaze. He was the fastest man alive, and he couldn't even track a stupid bat!! His thoughts of the bat diminished as they wandered to Kitty. 'Oh crap," he was supposed to meet her yesterday, but the professor had called them into his office to send them out before he told everyone else. They might even have to go out again. He sure as hell hoped not.  
  
But soon drifted to sleep and all thoughts vanished.  
  
~~ Kitty's pov ~~  
  
She was half-awake when she heard them come home... It was around five a.m. and she was too tried to move.. So she rolled onto her side and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
Kitty lay there in bed until about seven o'clock, when se heard people moving in the hallway. She sat up and pulled on a pair of sweat pants over her shorts. Kitty walked to the door, rubbing her eyes. She phased through just as Scott came running down the hall towards her.  
  
"Good, you're up," he said.  
  
"Like, what's going on?" Kitty yawned.  
  
"Mystique's up to no good," he replied.  
  
"Oh," she said slightly disappointed.  
  
He looked at her confused and put a hand on her arm, "hey," he said quietly. "Are you okay?" concern showed on his face.  
  
"Yeah," she said looking up into his visor. "I'm fine."  
  
"Good, cause we can't have anyone out of focus for this mission. Now could you go ahead and wake Rogue up, there'll be a mission briefing in the Professor's office in twenty minutes," he stated quickly.  
  
"I'm already up," mumbled a sleepy southerner from behind Kitty.  
  
Scott smiled at her then said, "Dress for battle and don't bring too much along, this should be over quickly," he finished turning and jogging down the hall to inform others.  
  
Kitty turned back to Rogue and giggled as she walked past her into the room.  
  
Rogue glanced down the hall at Scott's retreating form, "Mornin' to you too, sunshine." Then turned back into the room to start getting ready.  
  
After they changed into their battle outfits they grabbed their leather bags and began to stuff things into them. Extra uniform, gloves shoes, first aid and stuff, a bottle of water and what not. Kitty began to grab her shampoo when Rogue turned to her. She looked at her bag and then to here hand which has holding the bottle. She laughed, "You're not gunna need that."  
  
Kitty looked puzzled, "Like, why not?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at her friend, "You heard Scott, this won't be too long," she stated smiling.  
  
Kitty looked at her friend, "Better to be safe then sorry," she mumbled stuffing the bottle into her bag along with other bathroom items.  
  
"You ready?" Rogue asked tapping her foot.  
  
"Yep!" Kitty squealed as they raced down the hall towards the Professor's quarters.  
  
~~ Pietro's pov ~~  
  
**Knock, Knock**  
  
"Urgh," Pietro groaned into his pillow. He turned his head to the side, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Scott, open up!" the voice from behind his door called.  
  
"Comin'," Pietro muttered as he rolled out of bed. He stumbled over to the door and leaned on the frame for support, "What dya' need?" he asked yawning.  
  
"With what happened last night, we think Mystique was the one behind this, so we're going in, the normal team A."  
  
Pietro nodded.  
  
"Be ready in fifteen minutes for a mission briefing at the Professor's."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Pietro said shutting his door.  
  
"And one more thing," Scott said over his shoulder. "Pack lightly."  
  
Pietro shut his door and began packing, then changed, all in a matter of about 3 seconds. "Pack lightly," he mimicked Scott. "Whatever," he said falling back on his bed and back to sleep.  
  
~~ In the hallway ~~  
  
Rogue and Kitty silently wondered to themselves what this mission was about.  
  
Kitty spotted Pietro's room and slowed down.  
  
Rogue turned to face her, "You coming Kitty?"  
  
Kitty still gazed at his door; "No you go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Rogue muttered something to herself and continued walking down the hall.  
  
Kitty walked over to Pietro's door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She paused, the phased her upper body through, to see that he was still sleeping. She giggled to her self and fully came into the room.  
  
She walked around to his bed and then phased through it. She came up through him, which he stirred and she paused.  
  
He mumbled something unrecognizable and remained asleep.  
  
Kitty sighed a breath of relief and came up through his body, straddling him, 'Hehehe.. This is going to be fun.' She had a few ideas for torturing him, but decided against them. She smiled leaning down toward his face. He seemed so innocent when he was sleeping, not like his normal annoying self. 'He looks so vulnerable,' Kitty thought to herself.  
  
Just then, Pietro stirred beneath her. Her eyes widened as he rolled over taking her with him. She landed next to him and he automatically wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer as she nuzzled into his neck. The smell of her hair was intoxicating to him. It smelt like vanilla. "Mmm," he moaned. "'Morning Pryde," he smiled.  
  
"'Morning Maximoff," she said smiling looking up into his face.  
  
He opened his eyes and gazed down into hers. "Can we stay like this?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm," she nodded closing her eyes and snuggling into his chest, "just for a bit longer."  
  
~~*~~ Later... much.. ~*~  
  
Kitty's eyes shot open. She had fallen asleep. Next to her Pietro lied snoring quietly. She phased out of his arms and looked over towards his clock. It read in red numbers 12:13. She almost screamed.  
  
Pietro rolled over in his bed and looked at the shocked look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.  
  
She turned and looked at him, then back at the clock. "It's, like, 12:15!" she shrieked.  
  
Pietro looked at her confused, "Yeah, so what?" he replied matter-of-fact like.  
  
"We were supposed to be at the Professor's quarters at 7:30!!"  
  
Pietro was now sitting up in bed, looking at her with a lazy grin on his face, "Tsk, tsk," he began, "You forget, Pryde, I am the fastest man alive!" Smirking as he folded his arms and stared at her.  
  
Kitty stared at him blankly. "Like any of those matter!! We have no clue where they are!" she was beginning to rant.  
  
Pietro sighed and stood up walking over to Kitty. She had turned her back to him and was slightly pacing around his room. He watched her interested. Then walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Kitty squealed. "Hey!" she gasped. She considered phasing out of his grasp, but thought twice. She leaned back into his arms as he sighed contently.  
  
"So.. Kitty," he hesitated. It was the first time he had called her by her first name. It was a pretty one and he could get used to saying it. "Are we the only ones here?"  
  
She paused and thought, turning herself around in his arms she looked him in the eye, "Why?" she asked skeptically.  
  
He smiled lifting his eyebrows, "Well, Kitty, there are a lot of different answers to that question, the one that's coming to me most, is that will Wolverine walk in on us?" she asked suggestively.  
  
She gawked, "Pietro Maximoff!" she yelled. He thought she looked hot when she was angry. "If you think I'm going to have sex with you while no one else is here, you've got another thing coming!" She also lost her valley girl accent.  
  
He smiled, "And why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not one of those bimbos that you normally date, I actually respect myself not to do something so stupid!" she was turning red she was so angry.  
  
Pietro just rolled his eyes and looked down into her eyes, "Kitty," he said calmly.  
  
"What?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Shut up," he said leaning closer to her.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned up towards him..  
  
.:/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^^^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\^\:.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, had to cut it off there... I am afraid to say that I am suffering from writer's block. Chapter 5, I wrote on a Friday night, and 6 and 7 where over the weekend.. Sorry to say that chapter 8 was started on Sunday... **sigh** i just couldn't think of anything to say!! I'm really stuck in a rut! Help with reviewing if you really like it!! Unfortunately I just won't pull this off Fanfac.net; I'm not giving up on this fic.. I just need some serious help!! Please! I'm begging you! If you at least like it tell me for motivation.. Thanks..  
  
./^/^/^^^GcArchAnGeL4Qs^^^\^\^\:. 


	9. Vacations All I Ever Wanted

Okay... so I got 11 reviews for chapter 8... A bit more than I expected so let's see, these reviews really meant a lot because of my now missing writer's block... But good news... I now have a muse... hehehe... He's name is Psymon... Now please don't think American Idol gagging noises Hate the show... It really has no value to me, but this Psymon is from SSX Tricky, a video game... Yay so if anyone has played it... yeah my muse is Psymon "Sketchy" Stark... hehehe... he's a tid bit insane... kinda like me!! Ok so for those lovely reviewers of mine:

alesca munroe – thank you! Will do..

Starian Princess – thank you thank you thank you!! Yep yep!! Hmm.. Well read on and find out!! Lol..

LUCKYSTAR14 – merci beaucoup!

Bitrona – i'm not mean!! (The mean part is not updating since January) I just had zero motivation!!! I couldn't even think of a decent kiss to write!! Sorry.. That was kinda mean huh? scratches head and don't worry your questions will all be answered soon!!

melody27 – thank you much!

Jordsan – thanks.. Hey that's a good idear ponders

Courtney – heh, i know that it didn't seem to be writer's block, but there was zip motivation to the chapter.. That's why it ended where it did... but thank you anyways and i'm typin' as fast as i can!! Lol..

Oh my god. Hjh-31 is my angel!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! Lol, so anyway thanks to her motivation and story idear, i'm back on track with much to write!! So I've kept you waiting too long!!! On with chapter nine!!!

Other Thanks you's to: alygny, Rockocy, Kitty Pryde2 and chuckles123...

-----

I own not X-Men Evolution, or its drop-dead-get-on-the-bed sexy Pietro... But hey i do own that quote.

-----

Last time on : _I'm no damsel._

Pietro just rolled his eyes and looked down into her eyes, "Kitty," he said calmly.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Shut up," he said leaning closer to her.

She closed her eyes and leaned up towards him..

-----

Kitty closed her eyes, leaning closer to Pietro. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek, and she panicked. Backing up and phasing out of his arms she suddenly became very interested in her feet. "Umm, like, maybe we should get going Pietro," she said calmly, trying her hardest not to blush.

Pietro crossed his arms across his chest and smirked victoriously, 'She's nervous.. Hahaha, playing with her mind should prove to be amusing.. ,' "Okay," he replied scooping up his bag from the ground and turning towards her.

"Okay," she replied weakly phasing out of his door and towards the Professor's office.

-----

Kitty was bent over the Professor's desk reading the files of where the rest of the group was.

"You ready to go yet?" Pietro asked leaning lazily on the door frame.

Kitty jumped in surprise, "Oh MY god!" she screamed a hand flying up to her heart. "Don't scare me like that! Besides, we don't even know where everyone else is," she explained and bent back over the files.

"'Dear Kitty, what is takin' you two so long! We're in New Zealand. You'll fand us... it won't be hard, Rogue,'" Pietro imitated in a southern draw. "Found it on the kitchen table."

"Gee I didn't know you could talk that slow," Kitty quipped.

"JustshutitPryde," Pietro said speeding over to Kitty and grabbing her by the wrist before sweeping her off her feet and to lovely New Zealand.

-----

They arrived on a beautiful beach, Pietro slowed to a sprint, then a run, then a jog and set Kitty down.

Brushing herself off Kitty rounded on him, "Don't you ever pick me off and run me to some secret location alone again!" she ranted and swung to hit him.

Pietro ducked out of Kitty's reach and turned to her, "Geez Pryde, scream a little louder, I'm not sure Daniels heard you," he pointed to a site where tents where set up, and the Black Bird sat dormant near them.

"There you two are!" Kurt said walking over to the odd couple. "We waited for you, but you never showed, he had to leave soon, but the Professor figured that you would find your way here," he smiled.

"Yeah," Rogue said coming up beside her brother. "Like the note I left them in the kitchen wasn't that obvious," she rolled her eyes.

"So Rogue, I'm rooming with you right?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"Oh, Hey Kitty!" Scott greeted happily, "Pietro," he nodded. "After you two pitch your tent, you'll have to gather water and some other supplies," Scott grinned.

"What does he mean by 'your tent'?" Pietro asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to room with you Rogue, right?" Kitty asked with equal concern.

"Of course not, your Danger Room partner is your roommate!" Kurt laughed and bamfed off to find Bobby and Evan.

Kitty looked over angrily at Pietro as Rogue walked back towards her tent, "This is all your fault."

"My fault! How could this be my fault!" he shouted stomping off to follow her.

-----

"If you would've gotten up when I told you to we wouldn't be in this mess!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Oh well seeing as how you were the one who wanted to stay in bed, I wasn't going to object!" Pietro yelled back.

"Shut up Motor-Mouth!"

"Fine X-Geek!"

"You are too Acolyte reject!"

"That hurt," Pietro mocked angrily.

"Oh really? Not as much as you will when I'm finished with you!" Kitty said lunging at him.

"Whoa there Kitty!" Jean said stopping her friend in midair. "Kitty, no attacking Pietro, you know that we need his speed for when we battle Magneto," the older red-head scolded.

"Fine," Kitty sighed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Now say you're sorry," Pietro grinned.

Kitty fumed and tried desperately to strangle him in the air.

Jean raise an eyebrow at him, "No taunting Pietro, or I'll let her go after you," Jean warned and set Kitty firmly on the ground.

"OOO!!!!" Kitty screamed and stomped off to try and find their equipment.

-----

Kitty tried desperately to hold up the poles for the tent but they just keep slipping. When she would phase one into the ground and then try and stretch the material over it, it poles would collapse.

Sighing in frustration she wiped her brow as Pietro came over. "This is a man's job," he declared and within seconds there was a tent set up perfected.

Kitty huffed angrily and walked off and Pietro stood smirking behind her.

-----

Pietro dipped his hands into the water and snatched a fish pulling it up, but it would just slip from his grasp and fall back in the ocean.

"HEY!" he yelled at the fish, but then snatched one out of the water and ran it back to the shore, throwing it back into a bucket, then back into the ocean when he stopped and saw Kitty.

She was wading in the ocean with a bathing suit on and a stick in her hands. She looked up and saw Pietro looking at her mesmerized and blushed lowering her head, smiling and turned to walk out, slinging a net full of fish.

"Man's job, huh?" she laughed as she passed him.

He crossed his arms and glared at her back. 'I'll get you for this Pryde, I swear by it,' he mentally vowed.

-----

Later that night, the X-Men gathered around a large campfire to make their dinners and to cook random marshmallows for Evan and Kurt.

Kitty has finished her food, and downed her bottle of water before standing up and excusing herself for the night. She wandered down the beach, looking up at the beautiful clear night sky and bright full moon that illuminated the ocean. She sighed coyly thinking about Pietro. 'God I wish I knew what he was feeling, cause I'm so confused,' she thought as she sat herself down on the sand and looked up in the sky spotting a shooting star streak by in the sky.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Pietro sat gazing thoughtfully into the fire, 'I hate this,' he thought. 'Why a geek like Pryde makes me feel this way, I will never know. I can only wish.'

-----

"Kitty? You in there?" Pietro asked as he pushed back the flap to their tent and entered. He spotted a lump in her sleeping bag and eyed it suspiciously. Tip-toeing over her gave it one solid poke with his finger.

"OW!" Kitty exclaimed jumping and turning over in her sleeping bag. "Pietro!!" she screamed.

"What!?" he asked defensively. "I had to make sure that was you in there and not a bunch or pillows or whatever," he replied.

"Now why would I stuff my sleeping bag with pillows and run off?" Kitty asked angrily.

"Gee I don't know," Pietro said backing up. "I don't understand your stupid Valley Girl ways, I'm not one anyway," he sneered.

"Hm, coulda fooled me," Kitty growled and rolled back over trying to return to her light slumber.

Something rustled in the bushes outside their tent and Kitty jumped up and grabbed onto Pietro who was just getting into his sleeping bag.

"What's your problem Pryde?" Pietro hissed trying to detach her arms.

"Pietro, something's outside," Kitty said timidly hugging him.

Pietro ran a hand up and down her back trying to soothe her, "Relax Kitty, nothing's outside," he smiled calming her.

The 'something' moved again, this time, tracing a shadow over their tent.

Kitty looked up following it around, gasping as she caught sight of a large bat-like outline.

"Kitty," Pietro gulped, "before we die, I have to ask you something," he whispered.

"What's that?" Kitty asked closing her eyes and burring her head in his chest.

"Are you wearing a bra?"

"Pietro!" Kitty whapped him with a pillow and then clutched it tightly moving back to her side and burrowing deep into her sleeping bag, repeating a silent mantra to herself, trying to sleep.

Pietro shook his head grinning and slid under the covers drifting to sleep.

-----

"Maximoff, Maximoff, Pietro, wake up dumbass," Kitty said kicking Pietro's snoring form.

"Huh? What?" he asked snorting and waking up, looking around. "What's going on?"

"Professor wants everybody out and ready to leave in twenty minutes," Kitty explained sighing with her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Pietro asked propping himself up with his elbows.

"False alarm. It was Mystique," Kitty replied shaking her head.

"Her again!" Pietro exclaimed. :It was her last time too!"

"Whatever Pietro, just get ready to leave," she said taking her sleeping bag and book bag out side and over to the X-Jet, climbing up the ramp and setting her stuff by a seat, that had a bored looking Pietro with all his belongs. "Urgh, you mind moving some of that so I can have a seat on the way back?" she asked angrily.

"Well actually I do," he quipped.

"PIETRO!" Kitty warned.

"Fine, fine, Pryde! No need to get your panties in a twist," he scolded.

SLAP!

"Jackass!" Kitty exclaimed and threw her stuff down it the seat, storming out of the X-Jet.

"I hate him!" Kitty exclaimed as Pietro sat shocked at her out burst.

"What's wrong with you and Pietro now?" Rogue asked walking over to her.

"Like, how'd you know it was Pietro?" Kitty asked confused.

"You two think that nobody heard what happened last night?" Rogue laughed slightly. "Bobby said the Scott thought for sure he was groping you," she laughed again.

"That's not funny Rogue!" Kitty said grumpily. "You're the same way with Gambit!" she hissed.

Rogue's expression became somber, "Then why don't you just fess up and tell him how you feel!"

"Why don't you!" Kitty fired back.

"I can't," Rogue started. "He's the enemy."

"And up until a month or so ago so was Pietro."

"Was, he isn't now, and until Gambit comes sauntering in saying that he changed his ways and wants to help us fight Magneto, I can't say anything. You're the lucky one, Kitty," Rogue said and walked up the ramp and onto the plane.

Kitty looked after her friend and then down at her feet, "Damn," she said as she headed towards the plane and up, inside, finding the only empty seat next to Pietro. She took a deep breath and headed over plopping down next to him. "I'm sor-"

"You don't have to be such a bitch, ya know?" Pietro hissed and crossed his arms turning away.

Kitty opened her mouth to respond, but closed it, "Yeah," she turned towards the window. "I know."

-----

A/N: OMG! Think it took me long enough to update???!?!?! Lol.. all the shit at the top way written right after hjh-31 sent me that email which was back in like January.. let's put it this way, it's October, and I'm actually been writing under a different pen name on the entire time, but I couldn't leave this story.. I think I mature as a writer a bit, cause when I look back at stuff from January, I'm like "shit, I said that?" lol, but still I'm back, and I will finish these stories and hopefully pop out a few more... and If you are interested in what I've been doing in the meanwhile, check out, Quidditch16.. that's me..Oh and I also figured that this story is rated PG-13, I might as well make it worth it!!! check yah lata!!

GCArchAnGeL4Qs


	10. The Fate Of This Story

**Ok if you're seeing this and you actually checked to see what it was, then I'm assuming that you're still interested in this story. Then it is you're duty to go to my profile and read the letter to my faithful readers. I hope that you can help me out here, because I'm willing to do what you want me to do with this story. Thank you, GcArchangel..**

Friday afternoons at Bayville High school were often the worst. Especially if you had Geometry class. Mr. Johnson, the most boring teacher of them all to. With his monotone voice and mumbled explanations, it was enough to put any kid to sleep in the afternoon.

But not Kitty Pryde.. But today was different.. She wasn't her normal perky self, nor was she vigorously jotting down every single word that the teacher said.. She just stared ahead, into space.

RING!!!

Kitty remained sitting thinking about the day's experience.

Flashback "I'm sorry Lance," Kitty said, "I just don't feel the same about you anymore." She wasn't lying; she hadn't felt all lovey-dovey when she was around him like she used to. The warm fuzzy feeling was gone.

"What did I do Kitty? What happened?" he questioned back.

"Nothing. It has nothing to do with anything you did or didn't do.. This is all on me.. I just think," she paused, saying the words that she would regret the instant they left her mouth, "I just think that we should see other people.. I mean, like, no body is gunna marry their first love.. That's not the way it works in reality," she finished.

A look of pain crossed Lance's face then quickly disappeared; "If that's the way you want it to be then fine! Just don't come crawling back to me someday!" he said throwing his arms around dramatically. Then quickly turned on his heel and stormed off.

Kitty had noticed the slight tremor as he stalked away.. 'It was for the best. wasn't it?'

End Flashback

"Ms. Pryde.. Ms. Pryde," Mr. Johnson said.

"Huh?" Kitty looked up at him out of her daze questioningly.

"The final bell has rung. You can go home now," he said, then turned and began cleaning the boards for the weekend.

"Oh," she mumbled, "thanks". She got up, gathered her things and left the room. She walked out into the hallway and glanced out the window.. She saw Lance's jeep and no sign of Scott's convertible. 'Good,' she thought, 'I'm gunna like totally need a walk home.' She then rounded the corner to get her bag and leave when she saw two people by her locker. 'Oh great, this is like, just what I need on a Friday afternoon,' she said rolling her eyes as she approached Pietro Maximoff and Karen Bates making out on her locker.. She cleared her throat. "Umm.. Excuse me.."

No response. They continued sucking face.

She cleared her throat a little louder. "Excuse me," she said getting more frustrated. When there was no response again, she flipped out. "HEY!!" she shouted.

Pietro turned around annoyed at the tiny brunette who was yelling at them. "What do you want Pryde, we're," moving his arm between the blonde and himself, "busy. But it's not like I would help you anyway."

"Yeah," Karen said with a smirk, "go away."

Pietro rolled his eyes at his play-toy then returned glaring at Kitty.

Kitty returned his glare with only one as deadly. "Like would you mind moving, I need to get my books," she said placing her hands on her hips.

Pietro just stared at her, 'This is no challenge,' he thought. "Umm lemme think about it," he said placing his fingers on his chin thinking, "no," he said. "Now hurry on home. You wouldn't want Scott to get worried," he said with an evil smirk on his face and wagging his finger at her like she was some dog.

"Arrrgghh!!!" she yelled in frustration, throwing her arm up in the air, turning around storming out of the school. Karen laughed at her back and Kitty continued to hear her shrillful laugh until she was out of the building and walking home.

"Hey," Kitty heard someone call to her. She turned on her heel to see Lance heading for her. 'Oh great,' "Like I really need the guilt trip right now," she mumbled. 'Just whatever you do, be nice,' she thought to herself. 'But the kitten always plays nice,' she thought in a child-like voice making herself smile.

"Kitty have you seen Pietro around anywhere?" Lance asked her.

She frowned instantly feeling a pang of anger, but she would not shout at Lance, she could not shout at Lance. "Pietro?" she smiled questioningly. "Pietro.. Pietro, Pietro, Pietro. uuuurrghhh Pietro," she said freaking Lance out a bit.

"Heh heh.. Yeah Kitty. Where's Pietro?" he asked preparing himself for any physically attack that she might try to give him.

"Pietro!" She turned towards the school and pointed. "PIETRO is in the school making out at my locker with that low-life blonde bimbo Karen Bates!!!!!" and as if on cue.. The couple came waltzing out of the school hand in hand smiling at each other and occasionally making kissy nose at each other.

Kitty only scowled and turned, pushing past Lance and starting to walk home.

"Kitty!! Wait up!!" Lance shouted and started to run after her.

She sighed, annoyed turning around, "What is it Lance," she asked rolling her eyes.

He caught up to her and looked in her eyes, "could I give you a ride home? I don't want you walking home by yourself," he stated, concern in his eyes.

Kitty looked up at him as he asked her and then looked around the side of him to the couple entering the car.. "Aauuhh. and sit with happy couple of the year?" she looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. She softened a bit. "I don't think so Lance," she said looking down, "maybe some other time." She looked up into his eyes one last time and turned walking away.

Lance turned around and started back to the jeep. When he got there Pietro started picking fun at his old teammate, "What's up with you Lance, you and Kitty having a wittle fighting?" "Hahahahaha," Karen laughed. He voiced annoyed Lance but he didn't respond to what Pietro said. He started the engine and left the school parking lot back to the Brotherhood's Mansion.

"Finally," Pietro said once they were on the road, "I thought we'd never get out of that place Kathy," he said wrapping his arm around her and putting his feet up on the back of the passenger side seats.

"It's Karen," she said with a dumb smile on her face.

"Oh right, sorry," Pietro replied. He looked up at Lance who was silently driving. "What's up with you Lance? Cat's got your tongue?" she smirked and his joke then rolled his eyes and scowled at Karen's over annoying laugh.

Lance just stared ahead at the road. He had heard Pietro's comment but was not going to acknowledge it. As they passed Kitty on the road Lance watched her walking in the review mirror until they turned at a bend and he could no longer see her.

**Please review with what you would like me to do with this story. It's in your hands!**


	11. PAY ATTENTION

**PLEASE READ THE LETTER IN MY PROFILE. IT WILL EXPLAIN WHY I HAVE POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER AGAIN.  
**

Friday afternoons at Bayville High school were often the worst. Especially if you had Geometry class. Mr. Johnson, the most boring teacher of them all to. With his monotone voice and mumbled explanations, it was enough to put any kid to sleep in the afternoon.

But not Kitty Pryde.. But today was different.. She wasn't her normal perky self, nor was she vigorously jotting down every single word that the teacher said.. She just stared ahead, into space.

RING!!!

**Since I've gotten two reviews that both say the same thing I'm going to try this again. What do you want me to do with this story? Do you want me to continue writing it or trash it, let me know.**


End file.
